1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, in the printing departments of companies and print shops, color printing by a electrophotographying system called production printing machines has been utilized.
In the production printing machines, quality standards for a positional misalignment of an image is severe. During printing for a certain number of sheets, in the case where a sheet feed tray is changed, or sheets are replenished for the same tray, the position of an image on a sheet becomes different from that on previously-printed sheets, which may not satisfy the quality standards.
Hitherto, in order to prevent occurrence of such a positional misalignment of images for sheets, there has been a technique that executes deflection correction for the position of images sheets when apparatus conditions have changed so as to cause a mechanical misalignment in the sub-scanning direction due to the pull-out and insertion of a sheet feed tray or a conveyance platform (JP 2016-057542A).